Charlie Weasley y los Secretos de Berk
by EmmeCc
Summary: Para poder graduarse como dragonologista, Charlie Weasley decide viajar a Noruega para aprender todo lo que pueda sobre los dragones que alguna vez habitaron las islas nórdicas y los Vikingos con los que convivieron. Charlie se embarca en este viaje sin saber que está a punto de enfrentarse a historias y secretos mucho más interesantes y peligrosos de los que había ido a buscar.
1. Capítulo 1

Ni Harry Potter ni Cómo Entrenar a Tu Dragón me pertenecen, el primero pertenece a J.K. Rowling y el segundo a Dreamworks Animation. He tomado personajes y líneas de historias de ambas sagas, aunque también mi historia incluirá varios personajes originales. Trataré de ser lo más fiel que pueda a la historia cannon de Harry Potter y a las reglas universo magico (la historia comienza en 1993, después del viaje de los Weasley a Egipto). Espero que les guste y me gustaría saber lo que piensan en los comentarios.

Imagen de portada es de "Imaginative Ink", artista a quien pueden encontrar en tumblr con el usuario: imaginative-ink

* * *

Charlie Weasley acababa de terminar su segundo año de estudios en el santuario de dragones ubicado en lo profundo del bosque transilvano, en Rumania. El santuario era un sitio de alto prestigio en toda Europa por ser el lugar más grande del continente donde se preservaban y estudiaban los dragones de todas partes del mundo, y por haber formado a los dragonolistas más famosos de las últimas décadas. Desde antes de graduarse de Hogwarts, Charlie había enviado su solicitud para estudiar ahí, a pesar de que se pudo haber dedicado a jugar Quidditch profesionalmente, como tantas personas le habían dicho; pero su fascinación más grande siempre habían sido los dragones. Y, ahora, ya solo le quedaba un año más de estudios para poder convertirse en dragonolista y dedicarse a trabajar de tiempo completo con estas criaturas.

Sus primeros dos años en el santuario fueron una combinación de clases, tareas, y de aprender a cuidar a los dragones que allí vivían. Y aunque tuvo que empezar limpiando excrementos y cazando animales para alimentar a las gigantescas criaturas, cada interacción con ellos, por más pequeña que fuera, lo alegraban por el resto del día; por lo mismo no le importaba (y hasta se ofrecía a) hacer trabajos extra. En la segunda mitad de su primer año aprendió a curarlos, y durante su segundo año había aprendido a entrenarlos, lo que hasta entonces había sido la parte favorita del joven Weasley. Durante el tercer (y último) año, los estudiantes debían llevar a cabo un trabajo de campo sobre un tema de su elección, y sobre el cual debían entregar un detallado trabajo final para así poder graduarse. A Charlie le había llevado mucho más tiempo decidirse por un tema que al resto de sus compañeros, pero cuando su supervisor académico le mandó un tercer aviso de que se había pasado de fecha límite para elegirlo, tuvo que elegir (casi al azar) uno de la no-tan-pequeña lista de temas que tenía. Al final, el tema ganador fue el estudio de los dragones extintos (o sin avistamientos en los últimos ocho siglos) en la zona escandinava; específicamente en la actual Noruega.

Durante sus años en Hogwarts, cuando no se encontraba explorando el bosque prohibido, o jugando Quidditch, Charlie ocupaba grandes ratos de su tiempo libre leyendo sobre los enormes y majestuosos dragones que existieron en la antigüedad, y sus favoritos siempre habían sido aquellos provenientes del norte de Europa. Desde entonces le gustaba fantasear con cómo hubiera sido su vida si hubiera nacido varios siglos atrás, como un vikingo, y hubiera podido ver con sus propios ojos dichos dragones.

Una vez concluido su segundo año, regresó a la Madriguera para pasar el verano con su familia. Y desde su llegada, tuvo que enfrentar un ataque de preguntas de parte de sus hermanos, quienes no pudieron esconder su sorpresa cuando Charlie les reveló que se iría a Noruega a estudiar dragones extintos. Ellos se habían imaginado que lo más lógico hubiera sido aus elegiría un tema que le permitiera pasar su último año trabajando frente a frente con dragones vivos. Su madre, Molly, fue la única que no se sorprendió en absoluto, pues ella había pasado varios años viendo a su hijo leer sobre los antiguos dragones de la zona vikinga, e incluso dibujar y armar pequeños modelos de papel.

\- Solo porque dedique mi último año a estudiar dragones que ya no existen, no quiere decir que después de graduarme no pueda trabajar con dragones de carne y hueso. ¡Por supuesto que voy a trabajar con dragones vivos, es lo que me encanta! – comentó Charlie cuando George le cuestionó al respecto.

\- Y entonces, ¿por qué no convivir con los dragones vivos de una vez, si eso vas a acabar haciendo? – preguntó Fred.

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco a manera de broma; característica muy suya a la que recurría cada vez que sus hermanos no podían entender algo que a él se le hacía obvio, pero que hacía de tal manera que ellos no se sintieran ofendidos.

\- Porque ya sé todo lo que necesito saber sobre dragones vivos – explicó Charlie, encogiéndose de hombros –. Y, aunque voy a extrañar convivir con ellos por varios meses, quiero aprovechar esta oportunidad para aprender sobre la vida y extinción de los dragones del norte.

Los gemelos, Fred y George, intercambiaron miradas de todavía no entender, y Ron estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta cuando la señora Weasley llegó a la sala, interrumpiendo repentinamente el interrogatorio.

\- Bueno, ya fue suficiente de cuestionar las decisiones de vida de su hermano. Él conocerá sus razones, y lo importante es que cuenta con el apoyo de sus profesores y el nuestro. Ahora vengan todos a la cocina que ya está lista la cena.

Después de cenar, la mayoría de los hermanos Weasley subió a sus respectivas habitaciones. Ron le preguntó a Charlie si quería jugar ajedrez mágico, pero éste le dijo que primero quería salir a tomar algo de aire freso. Salió a sentarse en el jardín, donde se puso a contemplar a los gnomos que, a su vez, lo espiaban curiosos y nada discretos. Molly, que lo había visto desde la ventana de la cocina, salió unos minutos más tarde con una taza de té de lavanda que le ofreció a su hijo.

\- Gracias mamá – dijo este con una sonrisa casi imperceptible, aceptando la taza de té.

\- Ya va siendo hora de desgnomizar el jardín otra vez – murmuró Molly, viendo a los gnomos correr a esconderse entre los arbustos, mientras ella se sentaba junto a su hijo.

\- Creo que te tienen miedo.

\- Sí, bueno, parece que no lo suficiente como para irse de una buena vez.

\- ¿Tú crees que cometí un error al decidir irme a Noruega? – preguntó a su mamá después de dar unos cuantos sorbos a su té.

\- No escuches a tus hermanos, tú sabes que ese tema te gusta mucho. Además, así por fin me quitas la preocupación de encima de que acabes calcinado por un dragón.

\- Ya he dicho que pienso dedicarme a trabajar con dragones vivos después de graduarme, mamá.

\- Sí, bueno... pero, al menos, por el siguiente año tendré la esperanza de que tal vez cambies de parecer y descubras que lo tuyo es el estudio de dragones muertos.

\- Bueno, si eso te hace sentir mejor… Solo no mantengas muy altas esas esperanzas – se rio Charlie –. Además, ahora te toca esperar que no me muera congelado durante el invierno Noruego.

\- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué no puedo estar nunca tranquila con ustedes? – exclamó Molly, golpeándolo ligeramente en el hombro –. Primero, Bill arriesgando su vida en las tumbas malditas en Egipto, y luego tú, que si no estás en constante riesgo de quemarte, ahora resulta que de congelarte… – lanzó un suspiro –. Solo espero que tus otros hermanos tengan mejor juicio.

Charlie la volteó a ver, con la ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona. Ambos soltaron una carcajada.

\- Creo que Percy es tu única esperanza, mamá.

\- Lo sé, lo sé – dijo Molly todavía riendo –. Pero nada me cuesta soñar.

Durante las semanas siguientes, Charlie decidió que ya no valía la pena preocuparse en si había elegido el tema correcto o no, la decisión estaba hecha. Entre sus cosas de la infancia descubrió los dibujos que había hecho de él mismo siendo un vikingo, y la emoción de la aventura que le aguardaba crecía cada día. Sus hermanos, por su lado, dejaron de cuestionarle su decisión, y Fred y George incluso le regalaron un 'casco vikingo' de broma con su nombre grabado. Además, la familia recibió la noticia de que su padre, Arthur, se había ganado el gran premio anual _Galleon Draw_ del diario El Profeta, y toda la familia pasó un mes (que fueron casi todas las vacaciones de Charlie) en Egipto, visitando a su hermano mayor, Bill. Durante el viaje acabaron de desaparecer todas sus dudas de su ida a Noruega, sobre todo por el ánimo que le dio Bill, quien siempre había apoyado todas sus decisiones y acciones, por más locas o peligrosas que fueran.

El fin de sus vacaciones llegó un poco antes para él que para sus hermanos que asistían a Hogwarts, ya que tenía una fecha acordada para llegar a Noruega. La noche anterior a su partida, sus padres entraron a su cuarto mientras empacaba. Molly le entregó un nuevo suéter tejido con la letra C, casi idéntico a los que le daba cada Navidad, pero el doble de grueso.

\- Para que te proteja del frío nórdico – le dijo, viéndolo con una mezcla de ternura y nostalgia a la vez. Era la misma mirada que le lanzó cuando se despidió de él en el andén 9 ¾ la primera vez que se fue a Hogwarts, y de nuevo varios años después cuando se fue a estudiar a Rumania.

\- Gracias, mamá. Estoy seguro de que me vendrá muy conveniente en el invierno.

\- Buena suerte, hijo. Sé que esta será una gran aventura para ti. Y no te olvides de contarme con detalle cómo hacen los muggles del norte para sobrevivir a tan bajas temperaturas. – comentó su padre.

\- Ahora a dormir, que mañana debes irte temprano – le dijo Molly mientras posaba su mano sobre la mejilla cubierta de pecas de su segundo hijo.

Charlie les agradeció a ambos y, acto seguido, murmuró ' _bauleo'_ e hizo un pequeño movimiento con su varita, provocando que todo lo que tenía sobre la cama se guardara ordenadamente en su vieja mochila de excursión. Sus padres salieron de su cuarto, con un sonoro suspiro de parte de Molly.

A la mañana siguiente toda su familia se reunió antes del alba en la sala de la Madriguera para despedirlo. Estaban todos más dormidos que despiertos, pero Molly los había forzado a salir de sus camas para decirle adiós a su hermano. Sus profesores del santuario lo habían asignado con una especialista en dragones escandinavos, la profesora Noora Horbbak, quien sería su tutora durante todo su año en Noruega. La profesora Horbbak le había mandado una lechuza hacía un par de semanas con las instrucciones detalladas de dónde debía de aparecerse el día acordado de su llegada al país del norte, y le había pedido que lo hiciera a las seis de la mañana, porque en alla el sol salía muy temprano durante el verano, y a ella le gustaba empezar su día igual de temprano.

\- Promete que me escribirás – dijo Ginny, abrazándolo.

\- Cada semana, como siempre.

\- Diviértete analizando caca fosilizada de dragón – exclamó George con un bostezo.

\- Gracias por los buenos deseos – respondió Charlie con una mueca —. Me asegurare de mandarles un poco como recuerdos.

Con la desgastada (y chamuscada) mochila de excursión sobre los hombros, y una bolsa con comida que le dio su mamá, Charlie se despidió de su familia con una sonrisa cansada pero feliz, y desapareció de la sala haciendo un chasquido.


	2. Capítulo 2

En el mismo instante en que desapareció de la sala de la Madriguera, Charlie Weasley se apareció, cientos de kilómetros a la distancia, a lado de una vieja torre de reloj en un callejón semivacío, justo como le había descrito la profesora Horbbak en su carta. Miró a su alrededor y vio que el callejón, ya iluminado por los rayos del sol, estaba compuesto por muchas tiendas con letreros en noruego, que él no podía entender, pero en cuyas vitrinas se exhibían diferentes artefactos mágicos. Charlie se dio cuenta de que aquel debía ser el equivalente al Callejón Diagon en Oslo. A parte de él había un par de personas más que empezaban a abrir algunos de los locales.

En ese momento, vislumbró una figura alta caminando desde un extremo del callejón en dirección hacia donde él estaba. Conforme se acercaba, pudo ver que se trataba de una muchacha joven, de tez blanca y cabello castaño. Charlie supuso que aquella debía ser la asistente de la profesora Horbbak, quien tenía instrucciones de recibirlo allí. Cuando por fin la tuvo enfrente, se dio cuenta de que era aproximadamente una cabeza más alta que él, cosa que no le sorprendió demasiado, ya que siempre había sido el más bajito de todos sus hermanos, a excepción de Ginny, aunque ella tenía apenas doce años.

\- Buenos días – dijo la muchacha con un marcado acento noruego –. Tú debes de ser Charles Weasley, ¿cierto?

\- El mismo. Aunque prefiero 'Charlie' – respondió, ofreciéndole la mano –. Mucho gusto.

\- Mucho gusto, Charlie. Soy Ivva – la muchacha le respondió el apretón de manos con más fuerza que la que esperaba –. Qué alivio que llegaras puntual y en el lugar correcto; otras veces he tenido que buscar a algunos por horas porque se pierden.

\- ¿La profesora Horbbak suele recibir a muchos estudiantes?

\- Yo no diría que a muchos, pero de vez en cuando viene algún nerd a pasar unos meses, como tú – dijo Ivva riéndose –. Bueno, ahora agarra mi mano.

\- ¿Disculpa? – a Charlie le tomó por sorpresa esa repentina orden.

\- Voy a aparecernos en la casa de la profesora. Tiene el desayuno listo para ti.

\- Ah, ent…

\- A menos que prefieras tomar el transporte no-mágico – lo interrumpió la joven, alzando la ceja –, en cuyo caso nos tardaríamos una eternidad en llegar – Ivva giró los ojos de manera dramática –. Y a la profesora no le gusta que la hagan esperar.

\- Entonces hay que darnos prisa – dijo Charlie con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Sensata decisión – la joven le sonrió también, y antes de que Charlie le tomara la mano, ella lo agarró del hombro y desaparecieron del callejón, donde empezaba a llegar más gente.

Se aparecieron frente a una enorme casa de aspecto solitario, y completamente rodeada por un frondoso bosque. Charlie sintió un ligero mareo mientras caminaban hacia a la entrada, sensación que solía invadirlo siempre que se aparecía más de una vez en muy poco tiempo. La aparición nunca había sido su forma de viaje favorita, y solo la empleaba cuando no le quedaba otra opción.

\- Adelante– dijo Ivva después de sacar su varita y darle un ligero toque a la perilla de la puerta, que se abrió con un rechinido –. Descuida, yo tengo la contraseña para entrar – comentó cuando se fijó en la cara de Charlie, a quien la escena le parecía como si estuvieran entrando a robar una casa.

Entraron a un pequeño vestíbulo que a su vez daba paso a una amplia sala de techo alto y cuyas paredes y piso eran de piedra.

\- Por aquí – Ivva le hizo una seña de que la siguiera a través de una puerta a su derecha.

Llegaron a un comedor donde había una mesa larga, y sobre la cual había un mantel doblado, cubriendo solo un cuarto de ésta. Por otra puerta, que sin duda conducía a la cocina, entró una mujer alta, de complexión delgada y facciones delicadas, con un rostro que expresaba sabiduría y seriedad, que le recordó al de la profesora McGonagall, la jefa de su casa en Hogwarts. Su corto cabello era canoso, pero aún se podían apreciar varios mechones dorados.

\- Buenos días, Charles – la mujer lo saludó con un apretón de manos mucho más ligero que el de la muchacha. Su acento noruego, a la vez, era casi imperceptible.

\- Él prefiere Charlie – soltó Ivva.

\- Profesora Horbbak, es un honor conocerla en persona – se apresuró a decir Charlie.

\- Me alegra que llegaras a buen tiempo, Charlie. Perdona que te haya hecho aparecer primero en otro lugar, pero es imposible aparecerse en mi casa si no se ha estado aquí antes. Imagino que no has desayunado; puedes ir a dejar tus pertenencias al cuarto que preparé para ti, y luego bajas a comer un poco.

\- Se lo agradezco, profesora. Este, ¿por dónde…?

La profesora se aclaró la garganta y le lanzó una mirada a Ivva que observaba distraída por la ventana. La joven reaccionó dando un pequeño respingo.

\- Ah, sí, claro. Sígueme, Charlie.

Él la siguió afuera del comedor y subieron unas anchas escaleras de piedra hasta llegar al pasillo del segundo piso, que por un instante le hizo creer que se encontraba en una especie de castillo del tamaño de una casa.

\- Vaya – exclamó Charlie.

\- Linda decoración, ¿cierto? – se mofó Ivva –. Un poco exagerada para mi gusto, pero te darás cuenta que la profesora tiene gustos algo extravagantes.

Charlie prefirió no hacer ningún comentario sobre los gustos de la profesora, así que solo esbozó media sonrisa y continuaron caminando por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a una puerta de roble que Ivva abrió, dejando ver un cuarto mucho más grande que la sala de estar de la Madriguera. La habitación estaba iluminada por la luz de la mañana, que se colaba a través de un ventanal que hacía de cuarta pared. Todos los muebles, incluyendo la cama con cortinas de dosel color verde botella, tenían un aspecto de llevar allí muchas generaciones; sin embargo, todo se veía limpio y en buen estado.

\- ¡Hogar dulce hogar! – dijo Ivva, abriendo sus brazos y observándolo con una sonrisa –. Solo temporalmente, claro, así que no te vayas a acostumbrar.

Charlie entró lentamente a la habitación, observando cada detalle y pensando en que nunca se hubiera imaginado que pudiera tener una habitación tan grande para él solo.

\- Mostrarle el cuarto, listo – Ivva movió su mano en el aire como si tachara una lista de pendientes –. Ahora, debemos regresar antes de que se enfríe tu desayuno.

Regresaron por el mismo camino hacia el comedor, donde la profesora Horbbak había servido tres tazas de café, y un solo un plato con comida.

\- Charlie, ¿todo en orden con tu habitación? – preguntó la profesora.

\- Todo está perfecto, profesora, gracias.

\- Excelente. Ahora siéntate a la mesa por favor, te preparé _havregrot_ … no sé si ustedes coman algo similar.

Charlie se sentó frente a un plato hondo que contenía una especie de cereal espeso, como si fuera una papilla.

\- Me recuerda al _porridge_ que comemos en casa. Es avena caliente.

\- Bueno, esto no es avena, pero espero que sea de tu agrado. También hay pan y paté, por si gustas – señaló un pequeño canasto en la mesa.

\- Disculpe, pero, ¿ustedes no van a desayunar? – preguntó Charlie, confundido de por qué él era el único con comida.

Ivva se rio por lo bajo mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

\- Nosotras ya hemos desayunado – le contestó la profesora –. En el verano solemos empezar nuestro día muy temprano, como ya te había comentado.

Mientras probaba el espeso cereal, Charlie se preguntó qué tan temprano era "muy temprano", ya que en ese momento apenas pasaban de las seis y cuarto de la mañana, pero no quiso hacer más preguntas, por lo que el resto del desayuno transcurrió en silencio.

\- Charlie, si te parece bien, me gustaría que comenzáramos de una vez con el trabajo. A menos de que prefieras descansar un rato, o desempacar primero – comentó la profesora Horbbak en cuanto el pelirrojo hubo terminado su _havregrot_.

A pesar de que no había dormido en toda la noche por la emoción de su nueva aventura, Charlie prefirió ocultar el cansancio y demostrarle que había llegado con intención de estudiar en serio.

\- No se preocupe, profesora. Estoy listo para comenzar – comentó, suprimiendo un bostezo.

\- Vamos entonces– la profesora Horbbak se puso de pie, y sacó la varita de su bolsillo – _evanesco_ – murmuró y los platos desaparecieron de la mesa.

Charlie siguió a la profesora y a Ivva de vuelta al vestíbulo y hasta el fondo de la sala, donde había unas escaleras que conducían al sótano. En el momento en que bajó el último escalón no pudo evitar abrir la boca al observar lo que tenía enfrente. Ante él se extendía un espacio tan amplio que parecía ser el doble de tamaño que el exterior de la casa. El techo alto y de él colgaban enormes candelabros antiguos. De un lado había mesas altas, sobre las cuales se hallaban varios aparatos de diferentes tamaños y formas, de los cuales Charlie reconoció muy pocos, y en el otro extremo había media docena de esqueletos (aparentemente reales) de dragones; Charlie sintió que su respiración se detuvo al verlos. Al joven pelirrojo le pareció que estaba dentro de una (muy limpia y ordenada) cueva de tesoros, como las tumbas egipcias a las que Bill los había llevado durante sus vacaciones. En ese momento, desapareció de él todo rastro de cansancio, y, en cambio, lo invadió la emoción.

\- Como verás, Charlie, esta es nuestra área de trabajo – comentó la profesora, sonriendo al ver la expresión de sorpresa grabada en el rostro del pelirrojo –. Aquí guardamos y estudiamos toda la información sobre los dragones que han existido en Escandinavia durante los últimos dos mil años, aproximadamente.

\- Y estos, ¿son reales? – preguntó Charlie acercándose, casi con veneración, a los enormes esqueletos.

\- Por supuesto – le respondió Ivva –. Yo misma los reconstruí, hueso por hueso – pasó su mano ligeramente sobre uno de los huesos que flotaban estáticos.

\- Todos son restos que hemos encontrado en nuestras expediciones. Ese solía ser un _Pesadilla Monstruosa_ , o por lo menos así era conocido antes – agregó la profesora Horbbak señalando el enorme esqueleto que Ivva había acariciado –. Y en un par de días tú nos acompañarás a una nueva expedición.

\- ¿En serio, adónde? – a Charlie le costó ocultar la emoción que aquella noticia le provocaba.

\- Anoche recibimos un aviso, por parte de un colega, sobre posibles restos de dragón en un pequeño archipiélago al norte del país. Ya antes habíamos descubierto restos ahí, pero parece ser que esto es algo diferente.

\- ¿Diferente cómo?

\- Bueno, verás Charlie, como probablemente ya sabrás, los dragones que solían habitar los archipiélagos del círculo polar hace cientos de años se extinguieron por diversas razones independientes a la magia; por ejemplo, enfermedades como virus mortales, o los constantes enfrentamientos entre distintas especies de dragones. A parte, claro, también se cree que un par de especies se extinguieron gracias a los ataques por parte de los vikingos que no convivieron con ellos. En fin, hasta ahora solo hemos descubierto unos cuantos casos aislados en los que la magia fue empleada para asesinar o atacar dragones en dicha zona; sin embargo, nuestro colega piensa que descubrió algo que sugiere que pudo haber más contacto del que creíamos entre los dragones del norte y la magia.

\- ¿Qué tipo de evidencia encontró?

\- Eso ya lo veremos cuando estemos allá – contestó la profesora –. Por ahora, déjanos introducirte a los dragones escandinavos de la antigüedad.

Ivva colocó sobre una mesa dos libros anchos y gruesos que contenían información detallada de cada dragón que alguna vez había existido en el noroeste de Europa. Ahí pasaron el resto de la mañana, dragón por dragón, algunos más interesantes que otros.

\- Me enorgullece decir que gran parte de esta información la hemos recabado nosotras, junto con nuestros colegas, a través de muchos años de búsquedas y trabajo – comentó la profesora Horbbak –. También hemos complementado con los hallazgos de otros dragonolistas a lo largo de los siglos. Y, además… – la profesora caminó lentamente hacia una vitrina que resguardaba en su interior un libro de cuero de aspecto antiquísimo – tenemos este libro, o manual, escrito en runas nórdicas antiguas entre el siglo nueve y diez, y que creemos que algunos vikingos usaron para identificar y defenderse de los dragones.

Charlie se acercó a la vitrina también y observó, impresionado, el desgastado libro, en cuya portada todavía se alcanzaba a apreciar el grabado de un dragón formado una espiral.

\- Y, ¿han encontrado restos de todos los dragones que se mencionan en el libro?

La profesora e Ivva intercambiaron miradas rápidamente, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el joven pelirrojo, quien fingió no darse cuenta.

\- En realidad, existe una gran parte de dragones mencionados de los que no hemos hallado nada aún… ni siquiera los dragonolistas antes de nosotras – la anciana mujer guardó silencio por unos segundos, mientras su mirada se perdía en el libro bajo el cristal –. Por eso el trabajo nunca se acaba, Charlie. Así que por ahora, volvamos a lo que estábamos.

La profesora regresó a la mesa sobre la que tenían los dos libros abiertos, y Charlie la siguió, en silencio, lanzándole una mirada fugaz a la vitrina, reprimiendo la enorme curiosidad que lo embargaba sobre lo que había dentro de ese libro.

Esa noche, sobrecargado de tanta información y privación de sueño, Charlie Weasley cayó rendido al cansancio en el instante en que puso la cabeza sobre la almohada.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Nota de la autora: Hola, les pido una gran disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo, pero la vida (la universidad) me la puso difícil los últimos meses. Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde que Charlie llegó a Noruega, de los cuales apenas había salido del enorme sótano de la casa de la profesora Horbbak. Al segundo hijo Weasley le encantaba estar en ese lugar lleno de huesos, documentos y demás objetos antiguos. Aunque, a la vez, se preguntaba si era legal que la profesora guardara en su casa todas esas cosas; ya que no podía evitar que le recordara a su padre, Arthur, quien guardaba artefactos _muggles_ hechizados en la Madriguera a escondidas del Ministerio Británico de Magia.

Al atardecer del tercer día, mientras servía pescado frito para la cena, la profesora Horbbak volteó a ver a Charlie y le dijo:

\- Mañana partiremos a eso de las cuatro.

\- ¿De la mañana? – preguntó Charlie, casi instintivamente.

\- En efecto – contestó la profesora, sin inmutarse por la risilla que soltó Ivva –. Llegaremos a una pequeña aldea, cerca de Hammerfest, donde nos reuniremos con nuestro colega Svein.

Charlie alzó la vista al mismo tiempo que Ivva lo volteaba a ver con el ceño fruncido, luego se dirigió a la profesora en noruego, quien le contestó en el mismo idioma y ambas mujeres se enfrascaron en una plática donde mencionaron un par de veces los nombres _Charlie_ y _Svein_. El joven pelirrojo solo volteó la mirada a su plato y continuó comiendo, un poco incómodo.

\- Charlie – dijo de repente la profesora, haciendo que se sobresaltara y dejara de jugar distraídamente con lo que quedaba de su pescado –, Svein es un colega que vive en el norte. Él es quien me avisó sobre el nuevo descubrimiento. Svein no es dragonologista, por lo que no puede analizar mucho solo, pero conoce las islas mejor que nadie.

Después de cenar, la profesora lo mandó a empacar y dormir. Mientras ponía de vuelta en la mochila lo poco que había desempacado en los tres días, se oyeron dos golpes en la puerta de roble, y acto seguido entró Ivva, quien traía puesto su abrigo y su bolsa sobre el hombro.

\- Weasley – dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama – ¿Vas a cargar con esa mochila tan grande?

\- No es como que tenga otra.

Ivva le sonrió.

\- Cierto. Es solo que se ve como un bulto grande y pesado.

\- Agradezco tu preocupación por la comodidad de mi espalda – Charlie le devolvió la sonrisa –, pero le he hecho un encantamiento para que sea ligera como una pluma.

\- Me alegra saber que eres un mago competente – se rió la chica y se agachó para esquivar la almohada que le lanzó el pelirrojo.

En el corto tiempo que llevaba ahí, Charlie e Ivva habían conectado rápido. A la joven de pelo castaño le gustaba escuchar las historias de Charlie en el santuario de dragones en Rumania, como la vez que casi acabó rostizado mientras trataba de identificar el sexo de un _Colacuerno Húngaro_ , o de cuando, en su primer año, recogió ilegalmente un _Ridgeback Noruego_ de Hogwarts para sacar a su hermano Ron y los amigos de este de un apuro. Por otro lado, a Charlie le asombraba todo lo que Ivva sabía sobre dragones vivos y extintos, además de que su personalidad hacía difícil no quererla; ella le recordaba mucho a Tonks, una de sus mejores amigas de cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts.

\- Bueno, en fin, solo venía a darte esto – dijo sacando de su bolso un grueso rollo de pergamino –. La profesora quiere que lo hojees antes de dormir; es para que te informes un poco sobre el lugar al que vamos.

\- Vale, gracias – dijo Charlie, tomando el pergamino.

Buenas noches, Weasley – dijo y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta tan fuerte que provocó que el ventanal de la habitación retumbara. Desde el pasillo se escuchó un "perdón".

Charlie acabó de meter todo en la mochila y se acostó en la cama, extendiendo el pergamino que le acababa de dar Ivva. " _Historia y dragones de las islas del Círculo Polar_ " leía el título. Cansado, se acomodó recargando su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho, y comenzó a leer: _"Borghen es uno de los archipiélagos más importantes del Círculo Polar. En las islas del archipiélago de Borghen,_ " – Charlie bostezó – _"conocido en la antigüedad como 'archipiélago Barbárico' se ha encontrado evidencia de una gran variedad de dragones ahora extintos. Sin embargo, existen muchos cabos sueltos con respecto a_ …" Los ojos de Charlie se cerraban mientras trataba, sin mucho éxito, de enfocar las palabras escritas en el cuaderno, que danzaban borrosas e ilegibles ante él. Se dio cuenta de que aquella era una tarea imposible y prefirió acostar la cabeza en la almohada y dormir.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron. Se levantó con gran esfuerzo y la abrió, pero en el pasillo no había nadie. Confundido miró su reloj de muñeca y se dio cuenta de que eran las 3:40 de la madrugada. Aun bostezando, se vistió, se colocó la mochila en los hombros y bajó al comedor, donde las dos mujeres ya estaban desayunando. Con un adormilado saludo de buenos días se sentó a la mesa también.

Después de que hubieron desayunado, los tres tomaron sus mochilas – las de Ivva y la profesora eran tan pequeñas y se veían tan ligeras que un _muggle_ hubiera pensado que estaban vacías – y se tomaron de las manos para que la profesora Horbbak los desapareciera de allí. Se aparecieron en lo que parecía ser la parte trasera de algún local o restaurante. Al momento de aparecerse, Ivva había golpeado un bote de basura metálico que se volcó, provocando un gran estruendo y anunciando, así, su llegada. Unos segundos más tarde se abrió la única puerta del local que daba al patio, y de ella salió un hombre alto de cabello rubio y largo, complexión robusta, y relativamente joven, aunque claramente mayor que Charlie e Ivva. El hombre volteó a ver con ceño fruncido el bote de basura caído, y por un instante Charlie se sintió intimidado, pero el hombre sacó de su chaleco de cuero una varita que agitó, recogiendo toda la basura que se había desparramado.

\- Noora, Ivva, _god morgen_ – dijo, sonriendo –. _Hvordan gar det_?

\- _God morgen_ – contestó la profesora –. _Takk, bare bra_. Svein, te presento a Charlie, el joven británico que te comenté.

\- Hola, Charlie, espero que estés disfrutando Noruega – Svein hablaba con voz ronca, pero con acento inglés casi perfecto –. Pasen, es mejor que platiquemos adentro y no en este basurero – agregó soltando carcajada.

Los tres lo siguieron adentro de lo que resultó ser un _pub_ con la puerta y cortinas cerradas, las sillas sobre las mesas y un potente olor a cerveza y pescado. Charlie se detuvo a observar el lugar, preguntándose qué hacían en un bar cerrado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que los otros tres ya estaban desapareciendo a través de una puerta que llevaba a unas escaleras de caracol y se apresuró a seguirlos. Llegaron a una sala de lo que parecía ser un pequeño departamento de aspecto rústico, pero acogedor.

\- Pueden sentarse – Svein señaló un par de sillones de cuero –. Puse ahí algo de café, por si quieren.

Mientras tomaban el café que había en la mesita del centro, Svein hizo aparecer un mapa y lo puso a levitar para que todos lo vieran. El mapa estaba trazado a mano, pero se veía muy detallado, mostrando varias islas de distintos tamaños y cada una tenía a lado varias palabras escritas en noruego.

\- Bueno, ya antes habíamos explorado las islas del archipiélago de _Borghen_ , y en estas hemos encontrado restos de dragones – dijo señalando con su varita diferentes islas en el mapa –. Descubrimos que la isla antiguamente conocida como _Berg_ , o _Berk_ , fue uno de los pocos sitios donde hubo vikingos que convivieron con los dragones de forma pacífica. Por más que buscamos, no encontramos rastros de magia significativos, lo que quiere decir que probablemente aquellos vikingos fueron _muggles_ , como dirían ustedes británicos, y hasta ahora no tenemos muy en claro cómo pudieron convivir con semejantes criaturas sin la ayuda de la magia – mientras Svein hablaba, Charlie sabía que se estaba dirigiendo solamente a él, pues todo eso era algo que la profesora e Ivva ya sabían, por lo que trataba de no perderse ni el más mínimo detalle de la explicación. Pero en ese momento Svein comentó algo en noruego que sonó como una pregunta, y Charlie vio de reojo que la profesora asentía con la cabeza, entonces el hombre rubio prosiguió –: Hace unos días estaba haciendo un trabajo con otros magos en esa isla y fue entonces que descubrí una cueva.

Ivva abrió los ojos como plato y la profesora se acomodó en su asiento a la vez que dijo:

\- ¿ _Descubriste_ una cueva? ¿Cómo pudimos pasar por alto una cueva cuando registramos dos veces la isla entera?

\- Lo mismo pensé yo, Noora. Pero fue hasta entonces que caí en la cuenta que las dos veces que la registramos había habido marea alta, y la entrada de esta cueva, que se encuentra al pie de un pequeño acantilado, debió de haber estado oculta bajo las olas. Ya se imaginarán mi asombro al vislumbrar ese arco entre las rocas, pero no iba solo, y mis acompañantes lo vieron, por lo que tuvimos que entrar a explorar – la profesora se veía al borde del sillón mientras Svein hablaba –, pero no encontramos… aquello que ellos buscaban, así que nos fuimos al poco rato – Svein no pudo disimular que estuvo a punto de decir algo que no debía frente a ellos.

\- Pero, ¿qué había adentro? – preguntó Ivva con apremio.

\- Adentro no encontramos más que un amplio espacio de rocas y tierra. Sin embargo, en cuanto entramos supe que ahí había ocurrido algo, algo grande. Estoy seguro de que mis acompañantes no supieron notarlo, pero yo pude sentir los rastros de magia – y, mirando fijamente a la profesora Horbbak, añadió –: de magia obscura.

\- ¿Qué tan antigua era esa magia? – preguntó la profesora con el tono más impasible que pudo.

\- No estoy seguro, no quise alertar de ello a los otros, por lo que no me puse a buscar más rastros. Pero me atrevería a decir que fue algo que ocurrió hace mucho tiempo… pero que dejó grandes marcas, por eso fui capaz de sentirlo en cuanto entré.

\- Pero entonces… – la voz de Ivva reflejaba sorpresa y confusión – ¿dentro de la cueva no había ningún esqueleto de dragón?

\- No, nosotros no vimos ninguno. Pero algo me dice que todavía hay algo escondido ahí dentro; no puedo saber si tiene algo que ver con los dragones, pero por la historia que tiene esa isla, las posibilidades de que así sea son muy grandes. Por eso las llamé; solo ustedes podrían estar seguras si esa cueva y esa magia tuvieron algo que ver con los dragones.

\- Vaya, Svein, esto es algo sin antecedentes – murmuró la profesora Horbbak mirando al robusto hombre, con el ceño fruncido –. Creo que tienes razón, necesitamos examinar el lugar.

Se levantaron del sillón, dejando sin terminar sus tazas de café, y siguieron a Svein de vuelta al _pub_ en la planta de abajo, y luego hacia la calle, que estaba semi desierta y se conformaba por dos hileras de casas coloridas, iluminadas por los primeros rayos del sol. Atravesaron un callejón y llegaron a un amplio muelle donde había varios botes y lanchas estacionados. Se subieron al bote de Svein, que era amplio aunque se le veía un poco desgastado.

\- Me gusta navegar a estas horas, es cuando más tranquilo está el mar– comentó Svein mientras le daba un golpecillo al motor del bote con su varita, encendiéndolo, y así comenzaron a alejarse del muelle. A pesar de que el motor seguía haciendo ruido, Charlie tuvo la impresión de que el vehículo en realidad no era controlado por este, que seguramente solo era una distracción para los _muggles_.

Avanzaban rápido sobre el obscuro mar, dando ligeros saltos con las olas, y cada uno con la vista perdida en diferentes direcciones. Charlie se sentía tranquilo observando el horizonte del mar nórdico, con el viento golpeándole el rostro cubierto de pecas; aún así, estaba casi seguro de que el bote iba a más velocidad de la que se sentía. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando empezaron a navegar a lado de pequeñas islas y formaciones rocosas. Habían llegado al archipiélago. Al cabo de unos minutos el bote comenzó a bajar la velocidad, mientras se aproximaban a una isla que era un poco más grande que las demás. El bote avanzó alrededor de la isla hasta que llegaron al pie de un acantilado, y fueron vislumbrando el estrecho arco entre las rocas que conducía a la cueva. Lentamente, atravesaron el arco de la entrada que apenas era lo suficientemente ancha para dejar pasar el bote, pero mientras avanzaban, las paredes de la cueva se iban separando más y más.

\- _¡Lumos!_ – exclamó Svein, agitando su varita. Los otros tres lo imitaron al instante, iluminando, así, un centellar de estalactitas y estalagmitas a su alrededor.

El frío y la humedad no fueron lo único que Charlie sintió cuando entraron en la cueva; había algo más en el aire, algo invisible, pero que podía sentir en la piel, como un ligero y extraño hormigueo. Pensó que tal vez era a eso a lo que se refería Svein cuando mencionó que había percibido restos de magia, pero Charlie no podía distinguir si se trataba de magia obscura o no. De repente, llegaron a un punto en la cueva en donde las paredes rocosas se abrieron formando un enorme semi círculo, y el bote se detuvo en la orilla de un amplio suelo desnivelado y lodoso.

\- Llegamos – dijo Svein, saltando fuera del bote y ayudándolos a bajar.

\- Ya puedo sentir a qué te referías – comentó la profesora, observando el fondo de la cueva con el ceño fruncido. Charlie e Ivva intercambiaron una mirada rápida. Si bien todavía podía sentir ese extraño cosquilleo, él aún no entendía cómo interpretarlo.

Con la varita en alto para iluminarle, la profesora avanzó hacia una pared y comenzó a pasar sus dedos contra la roca, acto seguido se enfrascó en una conversación en noruego con Svein, a la que pronto se unió Ivva. Un poco incómodo, Charlie caminó hacia el otro lado de la cueva, con la mirada en sus pies, viendo cómo con cada pisada se levantaba un poco de polvo, a pesar de que el suelo estaba cubierto de lodo en su mayoría. Después de varios pasos fue que se dio cuenta de lo extraño que era eso, _¿cómo podían sus pisadas levantar polvo si el suelo estaba húmedo?_

\- Err, profesora… – giró la cabeza pero vio que los otros tres seguían enfrascados en su discusión y prefirió no interrumpirlos aún. Se agachó y colocó su mano en el suelo. Al momento de hacerlo, volvió a levantarse un poco de polvo, pero él solo podía sentir la fría humedad de la roca y el lodo. Repitió aquella acción varias veces, con ambas manos, que parecía que estaba tocando un tambor invisible, hasta que escuchó pisadas que se acercaban a él.

\- Mm, ¿qué estás haciendo? – le preguntó Ivva con una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad.

\- Mira – dijo Charlie mientras volvía a azotar su mano en el piso, provocando que más polvo se levantara –. ¿Notas algo extraño en esto?

Ivva miraba con el ceño fruncido las partículas de polvo que flotaban frente a ella.

\- ¡Oigan! – gritó Ivva, llamando a la profesora y Svein, pero ellos ya venían hacia ellos.

\- ¿El polvo? – preguntó la profesora, siguiendo la mirada de los dos jóvenes –. Sí, justo acabamos de notarlo.

\- Esto no es polvo, bueno, no polvo cualquiera. Si no me equivoco, son los residuos de una maldición muy poderosa – agregó Svein.

Ivva y Charlie lo observaban con los ojos como plato.

\- No me cabe duda de que esta cueva fue habitada por dragones alguna vez – comentó la profesora Horbbak luego de varios segundos en silencio, mientras observaba las paredes rocosas de un lado a otro –. Y lo que sea que haya pasado aquí muy probablemente tuvo dragones implicados – añadió –. Vamos, tenemos que descubrir qué esconde esta cueva.

La profesora hizo una señal de que la siguieran hasta una orilla. Una vez ahí, ella e Ivva alzaron las varitas y recitaron al unísono:

 _\- Os Dracones Revelio_.

Se produjo un estruendo a la vez que el piso de la cueva comenzó a temblar. Los cuatro se juntaron más entre ellos, con las varitas en ristre y la mirada atenta en el piso que comenzó a levantar grandes cantidades de _polvo_ mientras el lodo y las rocas parecían hundirse. De repente, fue como si una capa de suelo hubiera desaparecido, revelando lo que siglos de tierra, agua, y tal vez magia, habían ocultado. Lo que vieron los dejó con la boca abierta, y Charlie sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo entero. Ante ellos se encontraban docenas de esqueletos gigantes. Docenas de dragones muertos.

* * *

 **Nota: Si les gustó dejen sus reviews! Y para el siguiente capítulo (que espero no tardarme ya tanto en subir) viajaremos muchos años al pasado en Berk ;)**


End file.
